This invention relates generally to bed frames of the knock-down type and in particular to frame members comprised of two or more elements to be fastened together.
As is detailed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,623 to A. E. Harris and W. E. Behnke for "Bed Frame Assembly," U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,361 to G. M. Harris and W. E. Behnke for "Adjustable Bed Frame Member," U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,068 to A. E. Harris for "Adjustable Bed Frame Member," and U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,022 to G. M. Harris for "Adjustable Bed Rail Member Having a Locking Arm," a problem has long existed in the art because conventional bed frames of the above type have not provided positive interlocking engagement between cross frame members, and have required the use of a large number of fasteners, making it time-consuming to assemble and disassemble the bed frame assembly. Furthermore, with the advent of "king size" and "queen size" bedding, bed frame manufacturers have found it necessary to stock undesirably large inventories of bed frame assemblies of a given size, because of the complete lack of an easily manipulable and reliable means for adjusting the width of the bed frame assembly. The inventions of the above-referenced patents have solved such problems quite well, and have met with a very considerable degree of commercial success in so doing.
In order to further accommodate the quite evident demand for bed frames responsive to the above problems, it has also become desirable to furnish an adjustable bed frame member having the advantages of the above-referenced patents and which is even more conveniently and rapidly adjustable, and assembled and disassembled, and which at the same time has a lower cost and even more simplified construction.